


The Feelings

by Odult_Maniac



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odult_Maniac/pseuds/Odult_Maniac
Summary: Nothing's special. Sehun menyukai perhatian yang datang padanya.





	The Feelings

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Sehun memandang diam lengannya yang ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Si raksasa berisik itu tak tampak lelah menahannya sejak siang. Antara kasihan dan kesal menghinggapi, tapi ingatan soal dia adalah hyung-nya lantas meredam umpatan yang siap meluncur.

"Moonkyu mengajakku ke restoran Suke ahjussi. Katanya ada menu baru dan dia mau mencobanya. Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, hyung?" kali ini Sehun tak tahan mendengus, jengkel.

"Di luar sangat dingin, Sehunnie."

Terpejam. Ekspresi inosen manipulatif Chanyeol hampir saja menggoyah niatan Sehun. Sudah jelas Chanyeol mengajaknya berdebat tak penting yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya kehilangan waktu. Dan berakhir dirinya tidak jadi menyusul Moonkyu.

"Khawatirkan aku sewajarnya saja bisa tidak?" Sehun memasang sepatunya buru-buru, merespon Chanyeol tanpa menatap langsung. Selesai dengan sepatunya, Sehun ganjil pada keheningan yang tercipta. "Hyung?"

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol merapat pada dinding, namun sirat ekspresinya sungguh tak bersahabat. Tingkahnya mengcopy permukaan rata lantai. Sehun mengabaikannya, menggumam pamit lalu menutup pintu amat pelan.

* * *

 

Moonkyu sangat bernafsu melihat porsi cantik Ayam Kalasan dengan sambal udang rebon fermentas pada mangkuk kecil. Menggiurkan sampai-sampai liurnya menetes.

"Dia bilang kau harus memakannya pelan-pelan. Jangan gunakan tanganmu, pedasnya bisa tertinggal," Sehun menunjuk sambal warna merah agak pudar pada mangkuk kecil, "kau yakin mau mencobanya?"

"Apakah aku harus berdiskusi dulu denganmu?" Moonkyu berdecak, "biarkan aku menyantap ini lebih dulu, oke?"

Sehun mengaduk minumannya bosan. Menu yang di pesan Moonkyu sebenarnya menggugah perut, tapi Sehun takut berat badannya bertambah. Konser di Saitama sudah menunggu.

Potongan abstrak ayam terpampang di depan matanya. Kernyit jijik Sehun mengundang tawa dari Moonkyu yang menggoyang ayam tadi dengan tanganya yag belepotan. Tch, Sehun sudah bisa mengira anak itu pasti tahu ia sedang masa diet.

"Ayam ini enak looohhh~" bunyi cecap lidah Moonkyu menjadi-jadi kemudian, berniat menggoda masa dayet Sehun. Kata Suho, sejak awal persiapan konser Sehun berlatih keras membentuk otot dengan segala tetek bengek lainnya. Termasuk menjaga porsi makan.

"Habiskan saja makanmu. Jangan berisik." Sehun tidak tergoda by the way. Bukan tak suka ayam, hanya saja kelakuan Moonkyu justru menghibur. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal memenuhi pikirannya. Ditambah lagi Lay ge sempat menyinggung soal Luhan yang disambut riuh goda Baekhyunnie hyung-nya. Menjengkelkan bukan main. Sedang ia hanya bisa menutup wajah, enggan protes.

Ahh... iya. Kalau diingat-ingat si raksasa waktu itu mendadak jadi lebih diam.

* * *

 Waktu menjelang tengah malam. Restoran sudah sepenuhnya tutup, hanya tersisa ia dan si pemilik restoran. Moonkyu mendadak pamit lebih awal karena telefon dari Kim Kai.

Hening menyelimuti ruang kantor sang chef. Sehun menatapi intens pria berumur akhir empat puluhan di depannya, meletakkan mug berisi coklat hangat. Tak ada bahasa tubuh khusus, tapi Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak saat chef menduduki sisi kosong sofa di sampingnya.

"Minumlah."

Aroma cokelat yang harum, memanja penciuman. Pekatnya menjanjikan rasa tenang lewat permukaan berkabut asap tipis. Sehun meminumnya perlahan, meresapi manis memanja lidah. Detak jantungnya kembali normal. Sehun tak tahu yang terjadi kemudian. Bibir membisu. Namun tubuhnya menggelayuti chef Suke yang senantiasa mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Kantuk nyaris menggantungi mata.

"Chanyeol dalam perjalanan kemari. Tidurlah, aku memelukmu." Kecupan singkat Sehun dapati, jantungnya kembali berdenyut. Remasan isyarat _ingin_ menggetar bibirnya, Sehun mendongak.

"Ahjussi-" rasa puas mengisi dada, saat bibirnya terbenam dalam belah bibir chef. Lidahnya bermain, saling membalas, melumat bertukar nafas. Entah berapa lama Sehun tenggelam, ketukan keras pintu ruangan terpaksa memisah penyatuan.

"Pulanglah. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa." Sehun menggigit bibir dalam. Ia sempatkan memberi kecupan kilat, lalu beranjak dari sana.

* * *

 Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sehun mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Sekalipun hyung raksasanya mengoceh tidak jelas, ia abaikan. Jika biasanya Sehun balas melontarkan obrolan lebih random, kali ini ia lebih banyak diam. Moodnya lenyap.

"Kita sampai."

Sehun bergeming, seolah tertahan medan magnet imajiner pada jok yang diduduki.

"Mau hyung gendong?"

Sepersekian detik Sehun sudah menghilang dari dalam mobil. Kedua tangannya menyusup kantung jaket, berjalan menuju pintu basement. Meninggalkan Chanyeol terpaku idiot dengan bibir terbuka.

Derap kaki terdengar di belakang. Setidaknya Sehun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya dengan mood saat ini. Hingga memasuki kamarnya sendiri, Sehun tak juga buka mulut. Ia tahu Chanyeol kerepotan menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan Suho perihal dirinya.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya, Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur empuknya. Memejam mata namun tak membuat kantuk kembali menggantung.

"Mau makan ini?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar pelan, ah... terlalu dekat! Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung bersitatap dengan kelereng bulat Chanyeol. Bibirnya mendesis.

"Jangan begitu, aku membawakanmu sepotong pizza," Chanyeol cemberut. Meski begitu, potongan pizza tadi dia angsurkan tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Hyung tahu aku tidak akan memakannya." Chanyeol mengulum bibir mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Makan saja, chef Suke-mu mengirim ini barusan. Dia bilang tidak masalah jika kau hanya memakan satu potong." Jantungnya berdentum, kali ini tak sefamilier saat bersama pria tadi. Agak berbeda, sensasinya baru dengan warna merah muda. "Tapi kupikir satu potong tidak membuatmu kenyang. Jadi..." ucap Chanyeol menggantung, "empat potong untukmu."

Merah muda memudar seketika.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Sehun sudah nyaris membungkus diri dengan selimut, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menariknya kembali.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Kami lebih khawatir dengan kesehatanmu."

Sepulang dari Dubai, kesehatan Sehun mulai menurun. Ditambah lagi latihan untuk persiapan comeback di album Jepang tinggal menghitung hari. Keharusan menjaga porsi makan terpaksa disingkirkan. Sehun sembuh dengan cepat, namun kelegaan itu berlangsung sebentar. Saat pagi hari Suho kalang kabut mendengar Sehun yang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Berat badan bertambah adalah hal yang paling Sehun hindari. Mengingat tanggung jawab penampilannya di konser mendatang.

"Tidak ada kau bilang? 'Mereka' akan kecewa, hyung." Kegundahannya yang lain kembali. Gerungan lapar dari dalam perutnya menahan bantahan Chanyeol. Raksasa itu terkekeh geli.

"Biar kusuapi. Kau tahu, tanganku ini istimewa. Setiap laki-laki yang kusuapi, niscaya berat badannya tidak akan bertambah." kilat jenaka tak padam di mata Chanyeol. Rasa gemas melingkupinya ketika keyakinan teguh Sehun mulai goyah.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan, hyung." Sehun mendorong Chanyeol dari duduknya. Piring berisi potongan pizza Sehun ambil, lalu beranjak ke sofa yang bersisian dengan jendela. Potongan pizza di piring berpindah sedikit demi sedikit ke perut Sehun. Ia memakannya tanpa sedikitpun melihat Chanyeol. Si raksasa itu pasti menertawakannya.

"Kali ini jangan dimuntahkan, oke?"

Kunyahannya sempat terhenti sebentar. Tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng, Sehun bergeming. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menelusup area pinggang yang suka ia pamerkan.

"Kau tetap seksi bagaimanapun keadaannya. Tapi sekarang perut seksimu butuh pensiun untuk di pamerkan, Sehunnie."

Bahu telanjangnya mendapat kecupan Chanyeol. Menyisakan hangat yang menyebar.

"Aku tau."

Mungkin mereka kecewa. Mungkin juga mereka patah hati dan merasa percuma karena tidak mendapat yang diharapkan. Tapi Sehun ingin egois, kali ini.

Ia memiliki seseorang yang memanjakan perutnya dengan baik. Ia memiliki seseorang yang senantiasa memeluknya sepanjang malam. Ia memiliki orang-orang yang mendorongnya untuk mandiri. Dan ia memiliki fans yang menyayangi apa adanya.

Untuk saat ini semua terasa cukup.

Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi malam ini menghabiskan malam sedikit panas dengan Chanyeol tidak buruk 'kan? Raksasa itu menyukainya, ia tahu persis. Tubuhnya -pun mengenali Chanyeol dengan sangat baik.

**Author's Note:**

> Percobaan. Hehe..


End file.
